


A Reunion

by Rayvee



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dragons, Extremley gay dragons, I cannot stress this enough, I managed to figure out images, In which everyone are dragons, M/M, Oneshot, This Is A Dragon AU, they are dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvee/pseuds/Rayvee
Summary: “Spring?” Words failed him. He remembered soaring among mountains, diving through waves, running across deserts, with this dragon at his side. A carefree dance, full of life and love, singing, playing, sharing their love and their energy. Founding a Clan with their tails twined together.This is a oneshot for a fnaf dragon AU, in which the fnaf characters, are dragons.
Relationships: Fredbear/Spring Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's), Fredbear/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 11





	A Reunion

  


_“Fred?” **  
**_

_The golden dragon gave a start. He_ knew _that voice- it played in old recordings, it echoed in his dreams. Sure, now it was more horse, more quiet, more cracked. But he could never forget it. He turned, his heart beating in his chest._

 _Before him stood a dragon. His wings were in useless tatters, ribbons of membrane barely clung to the bony fingers and waved in the wind. His gold scales were dull, the colour had leached out of his horns and claws. One horn had snapped in half; the other had a chunk taken out of it. His once-green eyes were now closer to silver, the pupils glowing white. The long spines that had once decorated his neck, back and tail were all gone, snapped off at the roots. He was covered from snout to tail in dark dragon-acid scars, and was missing one hind leg, which looked like it had been messily torn off halfway down the shin. The other back leg hadn’t fared much better- Fredbear could smell the infection from where he stood, and could see a hint of bone. The dragon stood before him shouldn’t have been capable of_ walking _, much less climbing a mountain. But climb he had, to where Fredbear had been watching the sunrise._

_“Spring?” Words failed him. He remembered soaring among mountains, diving through waves, running across deserts, with this dragon at his side. A carefree dance, full of life and love, singing, playing, sharing their love and their energy. Founding a Clan with their tails twined together._

_Physically speaking, he had changed. But Fredbear would have recognized him, no matter what he looked like. He was still his Springtrap, and he was still his Fredbear; for now and forever._

_He took a step towards his friend, his partner, his love, and reached out a paw, touched his cheek, hoping that this was real, if Springtrap was really here, that this wasn’t just a dream. He felt cool scales, he felt bone beneath them, he felt tears well up in his eyes; tears of joy, and of grief, and of all those emotions he’d kept hidden for so long. His wings wrapped around the smaller dragon, and he could feel every bone beneath his scales and skin. He felt Springtrap burrow deeper into his chest._

_“Told you I’d come back,” the silver-eyed dragon murmured into his lover’s chest. “Oh Fredbear…” He started to sob as well. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” he repeated those two words over and over. “I’m sorry. You were right. I never should have left. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Fredbear only clutched him tighter._

_“_ I’m _sorry. I should’ve gone after you.”_

_“No…” Those silver eyes gazed into Fredbear’s turquoise. “No. You would’ve been trapped too.”_

_He turned his head to the East. Fred did too. They stayed like that, Springtrap wrapped in Fredbear’s wings, paws clasped, tails intertwined, their hearts beating as one. Even once the sun had risen, they stayed like that for a long time._


End file.
